


Linger

by Black_Raven_Demon



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Angst, Bahasa Indonesia, F/M, Tragic Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Raven_Demon/pseuds/Black_Raven_Demon
Summary: Zero memutuskan untuk menemani Yuuki mengejar Kaname Kuran. Namun, sebelum perjalanan mereka selesai, Yuuki ternyata memutuskan untuk menghapus ingatan Zero tentangnya.Zero POV.





	

 

**Linger**

 

* * *

 

**_Fanfiction dari Manga Vampire Knight_ **

**_Disclaimer: Vampire Knight adalah karya Hino Matsuri_ **

**_Timeline: Manga volume 18_ **

 

* * *

 

 

 

Setelah begitu banyak hal terjadi, ternyata perasaan itu masih ada. Perasaan yang kusangka bisa kuabaikan dan kudorong menjauh agar mati pelan-pelan di sudut hatiku yang gersang. Perasaan yang selama ini terus mengganggu dan berusaha menenggelamkanku dalam kegilaan. Betapapun aku berusaha mengabaikan, segala upayaku tampaknya tidak pernah berhasil.

Kini dia hendak mengejar kembali orang yang selama ini selalu dipujanya. Seseorang yang teramat penting baginya. Meskipun rasa getir yang timbul tidak akan terhindarkan, aku sadar sepenuhnya pada tindakanku. Meskipun kenangan masa lalu itu terasa seperti tanaman berduri yang membelit begitu erat. Pilihan ini tidak akan kusesali. Keputusan untuk mendampinginya dalam pencarian apapun yang kami jalankan saat ini.

Walau tampaknya kali ini aku melakukan tindakan yang bisa dianggap tidak setia pada Asosiasi – atau ini bisa dianggap melarikan diri, suatu tindakan yang sangat pengecut. Namun aku tidak peduli lagi.

"Kalau aku jadi kamu, berapa kalipun aku akan hadapi langsung....dan kurebut...." Kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh seorang vampir, beberapa waktu lalu, kembali kuingat. Sebuah kalimat yang begitu frontal sekaligus provokatif. Kalimat pengandaian yang mengisyaratkan agar sekali-kali aku mengikuti egoku sendiri.

Mungkin hanya dengan cara inilah aku bisa mengurangi beban yang selama ini memberati hati. Karena selama ini tanpa sadar aku selalu menahan apapun dan mengabaikan kata hati demi tindakan yang lebih masuk akal dalam idealismeku. Dan yang lebih penting lagi, dalam perjalanan kali ini, aku ingin mencari jawaban atas segala hal yang terjadi selama ini. Jawaban tentang segala hal yang tampaknya telah diatur seperti sebuah papan catur. Suatu permainan yang bahkan membentuk dan mempengaruhi hati para pion di dalamnya.

"Aku tidak bisa bersama Zero." Belum dua puluh empat jam berlalu saat dia mengatakannya.

Itu adalah suatu penolakan yang sudah jelas. Namun tindakan agresifnya saat di kereta menyiratkan hal lain. Dan raut wajahnya yang sangat jelas menunjukkan perasaan menyesal dan sedih terasa sangat mengganggu. Seolah aku telah melukainya. Dan hatiku terasa pedih karenanya.

Di saat pesta topeng, kuajak dia berdansa. Topeng yang menjadi atribut wajib dalam pesta itu memudahkanku untuk mengatakan hal yang tidak biasa kukatakan dan bertindak yang tidak biasa kulakukan. Karena saat topeng itu terpasang, kepribadian asli pemakainya akan tersamarkan.

Setidaknya itulah penjelasan dalam terminologi pesta topeng. Mungkin bagi orang-orang memang begitulah adanya. Namun bagiku, rasanya hal itu demikian absurd. Karena dalam prakteknya aku justru mengatakan apa yang selama ini kurasakan, sesuatu yang bukan tidak mungkin telah diketahuinya, bahwa bagiku dia adalah seseorang yang sangat berarti. Meskipun aku tidak mengatakan banyak hal dan malah justru berakhir dengan menciumnya.

"....Kau mirip seperti pemuda yang selalu kukhawatirkan dan ingin kulindungi. Tapi... Aku telah melukainya."

Rupanya aku tidak berhenti untuk menjadi bebannya. Kukepalkan tanganku sembari berusaha menahan kecamuk perasaan campur aduk yang tidak bernama. Perasaan menjengkelkan yang telah begitu akrab denganku, sedekat diriku dan bayanganku sendiri.

Semua hal ini membuatku migrain. Bahkan nyamannya guyuran air hangat yang keluar dari shower tidak membuatku merasa lebih baik. Namun bagaimana pun, aku harus mengesampingkan segala pikiran mengganggu ini untuk sementara. Perjalanan ini akan berlanjut. Aku tidak tahu pasti apa yang akan dilakukan Yuuki seandainya kami benar-benar bisa menyusul Kaname Kuran.

Aku masih bertanya-tanya sendiri saat mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan...?" pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja ke tengah kesunyian kamar ini.

_Dan apa yang mesti kulakukan?_

Kegundahanku terinterupsi suara ketukan di pintu.

"Apa kamu sudah selesai bersiap-siap?"

Aku menghela napas. "Tunggu sebentar. Kau cepat sekali," sahutku.

Tidak ada suara. Tapi aku masih bisa merasakan keberadaannya diluar pintu. Sunyi.

"Sungguh sangat melegakan tidak terjadi apapun pada Isaya-san dan para tamu," ujarnya kemudian. Dia  sedang mencari topik pembicaraan untuk memecah kebekuan janggal diantara relung kekosongan yang membatasi kami. Atau barangkali dia ingin mengalihkan sejenak perhatiannya dari kegusarannya belakangan ini, juga tentang penolakannya yang terkesan ragu dan bertentangan dengan tindakan yang dia lakukan.

"Apa yang telah dikatakan Isaya Shoutou pada Kaname Kuran, tidakkah kau penasaran?" tanyaku.

"Benar," jawabnya. "Mengingat apa yang telah terjadi malam ini. Banyak hal..... Seperti kenyataan kalau aku tidak tahu kamu bisa berdansa...."

"Apa maksudmu?" sahutku acuh tak acuh sambil berpakaian.

"Ya. Itu benar. Itu hanya khayalan..." katanya dengan nada seperti bicara pada dirinya sendiri. "Zero yang kukenal tidak mungkin bisa berdansa. Aku ingat saat festival dansa di akademi. Saat kelas kita mendekorasi ruang dansa, Zero datang terlambat dan dengan noda darah di seragammu. Lalu saat gadis yang ingin berdansa denganmu mengajakmu, kau menolaknya...."

Yuuki terus berbicara. Dia seolah sedang melamun dan menyuarakan begitu saja apapun yang terlintas dalam lamunannya.

Kuharap dia tidak ragu disaat seperti ini. Penolakan yang diucapkannya bahkan belum berumur sepekan. Tapi tekadnya sudah berkali-kali goyah. Meski tidak dikatakan, mata besarnya mengucapkan kejujuran yang lebih jelas daripada kata-kata dan tindakannya yang saling bertentangan.

Mungkin dia berpikir akan lebih baik bila dia bertindak sendirian, tanpaku. Tapi aku kenal bagaimana Yuuki, dia cenderung bertindak menuruti emosi sesaat yang kemudian bakal disesalinya. Dia bisa saja berbuat ceroboh dan membahayakan dirinya sendiri. Meskipun aku punya alasan sendiri untuk mengikutinya, aku takkan membiarkan Yuuki berada dalam bahaya.

"Sejak pesta topeng tadi, aku terus kepikiran hal ini. Seandainya...... Kamu bukan hunter dan aku bukan vampir. Seandainya kita bertemu sebagai manusia biasa. Apa yang akan terjadi pada kita..... Kau tahu... Akankah aku berpikir bahwa sebenarnya kamu 'sangat keren'? Pemikiran-pemikiran seperti itu... Kau tidak perlu menunda setahun untuk masuk SMA, kurasa kamu bakal jadi seniorku. Tapi sepertinya kamu tidak akan akur dengan Kaname onii-sama. Lalu pada hari sebelum festival, aku akan tidak sengaja bertemu 'Zero-senpai' yang berdarah sehabis berkelahi. Dan kurasa, aku akan mengulurkan plester luka sambil berkata 'berkelahi itu tidak ada gunanya' dan marah."

Segala pengandaian yang dikatakannya terasa begitu ironis dan menyakitkan. Kata 'seandainya' selalu digunakan saat seseorang sedang terjebak dalam perasaan menyesal dan kecewa karena kenyataan tidak berjalan sesuai kehendaknya. Inikah yang dirasakannya? Pemikiran serupa pernah terpikir olehku. Seandainya, seandainya, dan seandainya.... Kata yang penuh ketidakberdayaan itu seringkali muncul. Karena beragam kekecewaan telah lama terpendam dalam diriku.

Aku terpaku mendengarnya. Kami hanya terpisahkan oleh daun pintu yang menghalangiku melihat wajah Yuuki saat ini. Suaranya di balik pintu ini seperti orang yang hendak menangis. Mendengar suaranya sedemikian rupa membuatku merasa gamang untuk membuka pintu dan menghadapinya.

"...Lalu selagi aku marah padamu, aku akan mengobati luka-lukamu. 'Zero-senpai' akan dengan patuh membiarkanku mengobati. Lalu... Aku berpikir apa yang akan terjadi setelah itu... Atau tidak akan ada apapun yang terjadi setelah itu... Sisi manusiaku..."

Aku meraih kenop pintu. Aku harus mengatakannya. Tidak ada artinya memandang ke masa lalu dan membayangkannya sebagai suatu pengandaian yang sangat berbeda dari kenyataan. Semua itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin terpuruk. Meskipun melihat kenyataan yang sebenarnya terasa amat menyakitkan, namun itulah kebenaran yang harus diterima. Maka tidak ada gunanya untuk menipu diri.

"Yuuki umur tujuh belas tahun yang manusia. Apa yang akan dilakukannya?"

Aku menekan kenop dan menarik pintunya agar membuka. Tepat saat itu, Yuuki yang tampaknya bersandar pada pintu tersungkur ke depan karena kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Dasar bodoh," kataku.

Yuuki berlutut di lantai sambil menengadah, memandangku dengan bola mata besarnya yang berwarna seperti teh. "Ha?" kata Yuuki dengan ekspresi yang nyaris seperti tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Bila sejak awal kita berdua adalah manusia, maka kita tidak akan punya ikatan apapun," tukasku.

Yuuki tetap pada posisinya dilantai dan menatapku. Aku tak tahan pada semua pengandaian yang dikatakannya. Tekadnya yang goyah bersinggungan dengan komitmenku yang juga rapuh. Seandainya dia memang bersungguh-sungguh dengan keputusannya, maka aku juga akan berusaha sebisaku untuk mewujudkan apa yang dia inginkan - untuk tetap berada diluar garis batas yang ditetapkannya agar tidak kulewati.

"Berhentilah menuruti delusi yang tidak akan pernah jadi kenyataan. Ayo kita pergi."

Tiba-tiba saja Yuuki menyambar lenganku, dan dengan cepat memojokkanku di dinding. Dia bergerak begitu cepat. Secepat gerakannya di kereta tadi pagi.

"Zero..."

Kedua tangannya meraihku. Selagi aku kebingungan dengan sikapnya.

"Zero..."

Yuuki menyibakkan jaketku. Apakah dia sehaus itu?

"Zero.... Zero..."

Sebelah tangannya menggayut di bahuku selagi kepalanya bergerak kearah sebaliknya. Lalu....

"Yu..."

Satu gigitan.

Aku tak pernah merasa keberatan untuk memberikan apapun yang dia butuhkan, seperti sekarang. Namun tiba-tiba saja aku merasa ada yang tidak benar. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang memudar. Sesuatu akan menghilang...

Yuuki terus saja menyesap darahku.

"Apa-apaan kamu?" kataku keras sambil berusaha mendorongnya.

Tapi Yuuki menyibakkan lengan jaketnya dan mendekatkan gelangnya ke leherku, menggunakan trik yang licik untuk memastikan kemenangannya. Dia berhasil. Sebelum aku bisa menahan tangannya, benda itu mulai bereaksi. Sengatan yang menyerang ke sekujur tubuhku.

"Yuuki..." Aku berusaha protes, dan bertahan. Namun tampaknya itu semua tidak ada gunanya.

"Bila kau menyimpan kenangan tentangku.... Bila aku menghapus keberadaanku dari kenangan Zero. Ini akan menjadi lebih mudah bagimu," kata Yuuki selagi dia mendorongku.

Tubuhku terhuyung ke belakang dan jatuh dengan keras membentur lantai. Sementara Yuuki menelungkup diatasku. Mengunciku di lantai selagi efek sengatan dari gelangnya masih ada.

"Menghapus...?" Kini aku baru sadar apa yang berusaha dilakukannya.

Karena tidak bisa meronta, jadi aku berusaha sebisaku untuk menghentikannya lewat protes. "Hentikan... Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu..."

Namun dia tidak mendengarkanku. Sementara pikiranku mulai terasa berkabut. Kacau.

"Hentikan, Yuuki!"

"Maafkan aku..... Aku minta maaf.... Tapi kalau aku tidak melakukan ini, aku tidak akan bisa pergi... Satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikan Kaname adalah dengan mengubahnya jadi manusia."

Apa? Aku tercengang mendengar ucapannya. Membuat Kaname Kuran jadi manusia. Itu artinya Yuuki akan......

Aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi. Tapi aku tidak bisa bergerak. Aku berusaha untuk meronta tapi tidak bisa, tubuhku seperti membeku. Tidak.....

Aku merasa kalut. Segala kenanganku akan dirinya mondar-mandir di dalam benakku seperti kilasan film. Namun terasa sangat nyata hingga rasanya aku setengah bermimpi.

"Mungkin aku bisa bertahan hidup...karena ada Yuuki." Ingatan saat itu menyeruak kembali. Begitu jelas dan nyata. Hingga aku bisa merasakan kembali bagaimana perasaanku saat itu. Terasa seolah aku bermimpi mengalaminya lagi.

"Hentikan...!"

Lalu pelan-pelan semua terasa kabur. Berputar-putar seperti larut menuju kegelapan. Wajah-wajah dalam benakku menghilang. Dan aku merasa berada di tempat yang asing. Merasa tersesat.

Bingung. Aku tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi. Namun aku merasa panik dan ketakutan. Kurasa seseorang hendak merampas milikku yang berharga. Dan kepalaku terasa amat sakit. Berdenyut-denyut memualkan.

"..... Jangan merampasnya dariku....!!!"

Ada suara kaca yang pecah. Namun aku tidak dapat melihatnya, karena penglihatanku jadi begitu jelek. Buram. Sementara rasa nyeri di kepalaku tidak juga berkurang.

Di tengah kegelapan yang melingkupi, kudengar isakan dan suara perempuan. "Rasa hausmu akan berkurang dari sekarang. Karena gadis yang telah menyebabkan rasa haus itu telah menghilang dari hatimu."

Apa maksudnya? Siapa?

Namun tidak ada jawaban apapun yang kudapatkan selagi aku tenggelam dalam kegelapan. Yang ada hanya kesunyian yang begitu pekat.[]

 

 

* * *

 

 

**15 May 2013**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at FFN and Wattpad with same title.


End file.
